No es fácil
by Shadow-book
Summary: Por eso no es fácil estar completamente enamorada en secreto de Harry Potter el cual solo te ve como su mejor amiga.


**Este One-Shot va dedicado a mi amiga Andreapotter96, por fin lo escribí y como te lo prometí fue antes del 12 de Agosto, espero que sea de tu agrado y que lo disfrute, cuídate mucho, Con cariño: tu amiga Shadow-book **

No es fácil.

Dio un puñetazo a la pared y con lagrimas en los ojos dio varios mas, se detuvo para ver si su cometido ya estaba logrado pero aun el dolor físico no superaba el emocional, se sentía fatal, parecía que su mundo se rompía en miles de pedacitos.

Decidió irse a su habitación, por suerte era la hora de la cena así que no habría mucha gente que evadir en la sala común.

No sabía como había ocurrido eso, bueno si pero nunca creyó que terminaría así, para que se engañaba, claro que terminaría así es solo que se creyó más fuerte, creía que lo soportaría pero ya se dio cuenta de lo fácil que es engañarse a sí misma.

Dijo la contraseña para entrar a su sala común y subió las escaleras para llegar a su dormitorio, no tenia sueño pero no le apetecía hacer nada más.

Se acostó en su cama y espero, espero a que sus compañeras llegaran y se durmieran para no tener que soportar las preguntas que le hacían como todos los días, espero a que su mundo se terminara de caer para al día siguiente reconstruirlo con la sonrisa de él.

Aún no podía llorar, no, aún le quedaba vivir la parte más fea de su día, el soportar como él le decía con ese brillo en los ojos que tanto le gustaba a ella que estaba completamente enamorado y que es feliz a lado de la hermana menor de su mejor amigo que a la vez es la mejor amiga de ella.

Todavía no podía caer en esa inmensa obscuridad cuando siente que ya no puede más, cuando cree que cada palabra que diga se convertirá en una pequeña lagrima, cuando piensa que la próxima vez que los vea juntos le gritara a el que lo ama y a ella que la odia por quitarle el amor de su vida, no, aún no se podía permitir eso.

Escucho como subían las escaleras sus compañeras de dormitorio, como entraban y como la voz que hace que olvide sus problemas con tan solo escucharla decía su nombre, esa era la señal para salir y fingir que solo lo quiere como amigo, que está feliz de que sea feliz que en parte es cierto pero le gustaría que fuera a su lado.

A veces llega a preguntarse "¿Qué tiene ella que yo no?" y la envidia responde "Nada, es bonita, yo también, que no me guste que no me guste lucirlo no significa que no lo sea, soy muy inteligente y lo conozco mejor que nadie, se cueles son sus secretos y siempre he sido su pilar para que se apoye y desahogue en mi" pero entonces el amor contraataca haciendo que la envidia se calle y no hable más, y se queda pensando en esas palabras "Él la quiere a ella, es feliz y eso es suficiente"

Entra a su habitación después de recibir miles de golpes en su corazón, se da cuenta que sus compañeras están dormidas porque el lugar está sumergido en un silencio que solo es interrumpido por las suaves respiraciones de estas.

Y ahí es cuando se permite caer pesadamente en su cama a llorar en silencio, cuando ya no tiene que prepara su súper sonrisa hipócrita para regalarle a la pareja más famosa de toda la escuela, ahora si se permite caer en esa soledad que la atormenta día con día, que le dice a gritos que el solo la quiere como su mejor amiga y que jamás la querrá como algo más.

Y se duerme, después de tanto sufrimiento y dolor, se duerme, se permite caer en un sueño del cual no quiere despertar nunca porque sabe que en cuanto la luz del Sol choque contra su rostro volverá a ser la persona más desdichada del mundo, ya que tendrá que volver a vivir la misma rutina que el día anterior.

Por eso no es fácil estar completamente enamorada en secreto de Harry Potter el cual solo te ve como su mejor amiga.

Tampoco es fácil ver a Ginny, tu mejor amiga, todos los días y decirle, mejor dicho mentirle, que estas feliz por ella, que estas feliz de que este saliendo con el chico de sus sueños que a la vez es el tuyo.

Y definitivamente no es fácil vivir la vida de Hermione Granger, _SU _vida.


End file.
